Talk:Nahpui Quarter (mission)
Skills used The Phoenix spawns use Crippling Anguish instead of the Lyssa's Aura the boss uses. Also, I find that the Kirins are weak healers at best, more concerned with smiting than using Reversal and whatnot. And that the Turtles with their wells or the heavy-hitting Dragons give me more problems. But, really, it's the fact that the spawns keep piling up as you kill bosses that's the problem. Sausaletus Rex 10:15, 29 April 2006 (CDT) What does it mean if you beat it under 25 minutes you get all 3 swords? : I was too slow to get the full bonus, but I killed all the monsters except the bosses, and then ran in order, killing Monk, Mesmer, Ele, Necro. Until both the monk and mesmer were dead, we didn't stop to fight the spawns, just ran past them to the boss. Had to fight the spawns between the ele and necro, but it wasn't too bad. Very easy way of doing it, good for just getting through the mission to pick up the bonus later. LordKestrel 02:30, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Self-contradiction in walkthrough Early on in the walkthorugh it suggests players to take on the Monk last, with a sensible logic. Then the last two paragraphs both suggests the player to take on the monk FIRST, even the one that is unconcerned with the time limit. Why is it the "right" order? Some more explicit explanations needs to be given if the walkthrough wasn't written by two different people who severely disagree on how to beat this mission. -PanSola 23:08, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :I believe the suggestion to take the Monk first was a speed completion one based on map routes? The suggestion to take the Monk last isn't necessarily a contributor opinion as it's just the suggestion given in Guild Wars. -- Jugalator [AB] 07:10, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::Those notes come indeed from two different contributors. I left both options in when I cleaned up here first because I wasn't sure which way is better. Now, after having the mission done twice now, I tend to agree with taking the monk first as the better option. While common sense would tell otherwise, this monk isn't much of a healer and will slow down the party much less than the phoenix essences with their snaring hexes. First time I started with the phoenix and it took me 40 minutes, second time I started with the monk and finished in 32 minutes. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:32, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::An anon reversed the order, so I changed it back to Monk first, based on the discussion here. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:45, 3 January 2007 (CST) Easier to leave necromancer until last It is my opinion that the its a lot easier to go around killing the Healer Constellation 3rd and leaving the Necro (Turtle) until last. My killing preference is: 1) Dragon/Elementalist 2) Phoenix/Mesmer 3) Monk/Kirin 4) Turtle/Necromancer. The order to kill bosses. Because I'd rather face something that is easier to take down as essences than the necromancer. The necro's wells and life stealing makes the essence really hard. It is also possible to do it by removing all "human" looking stars from the area of the bosses first. And remember you can run past bosses you haven't agroed. :This has been my experience as well, while the Kirin is a monk unit, I've never actually seen it heal anything. It mostly uses Signet of Judgement and Zealot's Fire to do damage. The necro turtles are by far the most time consuming to kill. --Chrono_traveller ::I also agree. The Kirin and its essence only heal with Reversal of Fortune. While the signet can be annoying, the wells, drains, and well-timed Grenth's Balance make the turtles more annoying than the others. --Thervold 15:16, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::The turtles are the most annoying of the bunch but there is no reason to add more time onto the mission to backtrack through respawning celestials to kill it last. Go through left portal killing all in reverse numbered order from the map and you are fine. I just make sure my party knows that the turtles are the first and priority targets. They go down first and they don't make any wells and can't Grenth's Balance as easily as they could by the end of a battle. surefire method Right now the surefire method says to leave boss alone, and clear the tengu from the Monk boss to Mesmer boss, then retrace and kill boss. Assuming the Mesmer boss is the most dangerous (that's what the article says right now), the retracing would try to kill the bosses from Monk first and Mesmer last also (which means a total of 3x distance traveled from Monk to Mesmer, back and forth). Wouldn't it be more efficient then to clear the Tengu from Mesmer to Monk, then backtrack killing bosses from Monk to Mesmer (only 2x distance)? I've only done this mission once so not completely familiar with the overall picture yet. - 00:42, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :Yes, this is true. Going from phoenix to kirin killing Tengu and back killing bosses is the easiest method. ::I also agree this is the easiest method but some anon user removed it completely, I'm going to see about putting it back in... PurpleFlux 12:45, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::I have recently done this surefire method twice with henchmen, and though it takes about an hour it is really easy (as in neither me nor the henchmen died). I did the points in order of 1, 2, 3, 4 while killing all tengu and using a longbow to pull tengu away from the bosses (it's not that bad if you have to leave one or two next to a boss). Killing the kirin at pint 4 I just worked my way back. A point to note here is that the turtle boss is much easier without his well of weariness. The hardest part is right before getting back to the phoenix because that is where the biggest congregation of essences will be. Anyway, I'd rather if someone who has more wiki experience could put this note back in because I originally found it on the page and not in the discussions, and I think others might find it as useful as I have. Thanks PurpleFlux 10:34, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I always ran Monk-Nek-Ele-Mes and had no problems with the turtles, they never lived long enough to get annoying. And my best Time was 16:00 so far. -84.156.112.42 14:17, 19 December 2006 (CST) personal comment An anon user stated: " attempted this mission at least a dozen times with two Minion Masters, I must state that I don't know how anyone was ever able to sustain two minion arimes. The only mobs that leave bodies are the Star Groups (Blades, Sentinels, etc.), which are quite spread out. Since you only fight about 50 monsters that actually leave corspses during the entire course of the mission, it is EXTREMELY difficult to maintain dual minion armies. " Minions Masters There really are not enough bodies in Nahpui to support 1 MM let alone 2. The celestials do not even leave any bodies. If you are playing a necro in the mission I recomend a spiteful spirit build. SS necro is much more practical and does more damage in this mission than a MM. Arwen Shiningstar 15:22, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Agreed, ss would be much better in this mission. --Fiznuckin Biznitch 22:41, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :A single MM isn't too bad if you're killing the tengu and bosses in the same run. Just make sure to leave the turtle for last or else you'll find them using up the few corpses for wells. If you are planning on leaving the bosses alone, the MM will be useless throughout the second half of the mission. --Thervold 12:53, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::if you kill the turtle spirits first you should still have plenty of bodies. A good MM can actually sustain an army of bone fiends indefinitely using a monk secondary and about an 8 in healing. I usually do Blood of the Master, Heal Area, Blood of the Master and run for about 10 seconds when my minions are weak. My MM usually also takes along something for the fleshies (rotting flesh is a favorite) and something that works on anything (bitter chill, deathly swarm or chill, etc) for when I'm short on minions. Actually, I found a MM pretty crucial for masters (heroes/hench) in this area, and the ideal order was 1->4 for me. 4->1 definitely is worse, due to the turtles. -Scyfer 18:31, 8 December 2006 (CST) :SS would be nice, but for your typical Canthan nec, acquiring SS is quite a hike. I did this with a nec/mes hexes and curses setup that was fun, and I would think a wells nec would be pretty effective as well. --Jawn Sno 13:20, 9 February 2007 (CST) Pets Recently was in a group with a pet, anet seems to have fixed the portals, should we take the note off? --Defx 17:00, 25 December 2006 (CST) :I didn't have a problem with pets either so I took it off. - Bcstingg 23:05, 3 January 2007 (CST) Searing Flames Elementalist tip I tested the tip added by 89.52.3.205 on using 2 Searing Flames Elementalists. I used 2 SF heroes and Morgahn running "They're on Fire!" I forgot to check the time, but I easily got master's. The same tip is useful for more than just this mission - I also tore through Tahnnakai Temple in 15:55 and Boreas Seabed in 10:28. -- Bcstingg 00:47, 6 January 2007 (CST) Boreas is easy with a mesmer. >_> Mr. Mango 16:33, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Sure, the last part is (I took Power Return as the only interrupt on the entire team and found it sufficient), but the SF elementalists really cut through that first part. Argo went down in a few seconds and I waited for him to be resurrected, but Hala had already gone down in the chaos. I've found the SF pair to be effective in other places as well (e.g. Raisu Palace). Which leads me to ask -- does it really belong here as a tip for Nahpui Quarter? Seems to me like it's just saying "heavy damage is effective", which is true on almost any mission. - Bcstingg 01:57, 7 January 2007 (CST) I ran 2 SF eles, me and a hero, with Aegis and a minion master hero and tore through in 21 mins — Skuld 11:59, 21 February 2007 (CST) I ran with Zhed and Sousuke as Sf eles (fire magic 15) and Olias as MM, 2 monk, 1 W, 1 Me hench. Beat it in 17.34 and had even time enough to choose the wrong way at point 3, going back to go north. Yaki 12:47, 24 February 2007 (CST) SF eles are definitely a good choice on this mission. I ran me and Acolyte Souske as SF with the rest as heros/hench and easily went through this in 21 and change.--Jacho 01:35, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Much easier to do with henchies Don't even bother using pugs for this. Inless you want master's, just hench/hero this. 23:34 with hench masters for me! Antz191 23:13, 16 April 2007 (CDT) 24:40 with hench/hero for Master's. --QSECOFR 22:22, 14 June 2007 (CDT) 20:00 with hench/hero here. --NYC Elite 15:53, 20 June 2007 (CDT) 18:10 with hench/hero for Master's. Dunkoro (20), Acolyte Sousuke (SF Interrupter Build, 20), Olias (MM, leveled from 19->20 mid mission), Headmaster Vang (Shock), Kai Ying (Earth), Sister Tai (Healer), Talon Silverwing (Fighter). Rolled over them like a steam roller...only had one death in the group (Sousuke)...on the last boss. Went Northeast to Southwest following the map at the top of the mission page...killing everything including bosses along the way. I was a D/Mo with a Eternal Balthazar's Avatar Build. Pretty sure this is my fastest time yet. Normally I rush the last boss (the mesmer)...this time I didn't...so my time could have been lower.----Thor79 05:26, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :That's a pretty darn solid H/H team. I used it with my elementalist and got Master's on this mission (just over 20 mins) and Sunjiang District (13 mins). Had to swap out some henchmen of course, but I also finally got Master's on Vizunah Square (24), Arborstone (18), and Unwaking Waters (12). I did find the Protection monk henchman, Redemptor Karl, to be more useful than the Healer in Unwaking. Now I just have to work up the will to try Eternal Grove again... —Dr Ishmael 10:20, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::17:32 with H/H here on my mesmer :P ;) But almost everything is easier/faster with H/H than pugs, what's new. Phool 16:02, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::I concur ; easy enough to do with henchies and heroes (20'27). I used a no-fighter team, with mostly eles (3), 1 necro (blood), 2 monks and 1 ranger. Death happened only during the last two fight (large groups). Actually, I believe that group composition is usually a bit overblown... It doesn't matter that much. You can probably do it with any combination (with enough firepower).Yves 13:26, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::16:43 w/ human SF ele, hero SF Ele + mes interrupts, OoU MM, vanilla prot hero, and Tai, Devona, Cynn, and Kai Ying for henchies. Much better behaved than a pug :) --Grumpy 16:57, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :18:31 H/H definately the way to go with this mission. Used similar setups to Grumpy and Thor79. Dual SF Ele's, Prot monk hero, myself on Lyssa Dervish, Sister Tai, Talon, Air and Earth henchies. 4 ele spike...can't beat it :P Small tip, if you have the time to spare, take the longer path between points 2 and 1 (ele and mes boss) That way you get a better point to hit the mesmer boss from, usually being able to pull him away from the rest of the mob. Coming from the other end means going through the whole group to get to that boss. Isk8 22:13, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ugh, the PUGs here are terrible. There's always one person who runs into battle or who doesn't have good armour or something. Today I met a fully fledged wammo charging into battle, a 'melee' ritualist and a monk who died in two hits while trying to do this mission! Leeroythefeared 17:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::PUGs throughout Cantha tend to be worse for whatever reason. Just my experiences...Oh, and I think the fastest time ever for this mission is...like...13 minutes or less. With full SF team :) (T/ ) 17:59, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Farming I recommend this very strongly for solo farming in hard mode with the new changes to farming, with from a short test of 70 enemies I received an over 10% gold drop rate, and got some sort of drop over 80% of the time. In 5 runs, 8 gold celestials. 55hp spoil victor build recommended. Phool 18:58, 23 April 2007 (CDT) WTF what the does the cat have to do with the mission (notes)? Dumazz 11:27, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Lol, no idea but i removed it, it has no added value to the article at all. -- Xeon 16:08, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Mission completion time for Masters seems to be incorrect Yes, I've posted this on the Official also. http://img124.imageshack.us/img124/6476/screwedupnahpuiquarterys7.jpg 58.152.254.60 09:34, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I don't see anything wrong. The rewards in your screenshot show you were in Normal Mode, and the time limit for Master's in Normal Mode is 25 minutes. Your time there was 26:48, almost 2 minutes over the limit, which is why you only got Expert's. —Dr Ishmael 10:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry >.< 58.152.138.96 08:20, 6 September 2007 (CDT) "Finish Him!" note Changed the following line: * A single warrior with "Finish Him!" can make taking out the bosses far faster with proper use. To this line: * Proper usage of the skill "Finish Him!" can make taking out the bosses far faster. Reason: "Finish Him!" is a Norn Title Track skill, and thus can be equipped on any primary or secondary. Furthermore, there's no significant difference concerning the effectiveness of this skill if it's used on a warrior or any other profession. A monk can use it just as effectively as a warrior, not counting energy management issues. —[Adul] 18:29, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :Why exactly is "Finish Him!" more notable than any other Deep Wound/Cracked Armor skill? --Kale Ironfist 22:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Easy to get, shout ranged, DW + Cracked Armor, and damage never hurts. It's a perfect package for.. well.. finishing him. Tain 06:23, 25 October 2007 (UTC)